All Mine
by ShippingTheSlash
Summary: "you can't help but feel greedy and carnivorous because she's all yours and you want her to remember this moment not because it feels amazing but because it matters more." Fabrastings smut, second person POV/ edited


**Disclaimer: I own neither of the characters from _Glee _or _Pretty Little Liars_, they both belong to their respective owners. Trust me, if I were in charge, shit would hit the fan.**

_A/N: Hello! This is my first shot at a Fabrastings fic. I got pretty obsessed with this pairing and how perfect they could be together really fast. I haven't had time to explore a real plot or anything like that. The story doesn't have a plot really, it's just full on smut, but all I could imagine was Fabrastings writing this whole thing from the second it popped into my mind. _

_It's AU, obviously, in a way, because I kind of made it seem that Quinn hasn't been with anyone in a while, since Puck, therefore she's a little inexperienced, for lack of a better word. You can take it in any context you want, because she could simply be unfamiliar with a girl touching her like that, whatever floats your boat. So, just sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy the Fabrastings smut :)_

_Written in second person point of view with no capital letters._

* * *

your teeth and tongue graze her neck as your hand makes it's way under the flimsy material of her bra and the intake of her breath and the little moan she releases as you trail your thumb across her nipple keeps you going. you pull down the soft strap of her bra and leave kisses behind the skin that is now exposed as you squeeze and play with her breast and slowly drive her into insanity.

it's not her first time being with someone, you know this, and although it should have made you want to take your time, because it's been so long since she's been with someone, you can't help but feel greedy and carnivorous because _she's all yours_ and you want her to remember this moment not because it feels amazing but because it matters more than anything.

you feel a little insecure when you finally undo the strap in the back because she's stopped breathing for a second, but she arches her back forward to give you space to pull the straps apart and you kiss her because you love her and you want her to know nothing will change that. the bra comes apart and you're left staring at two beautiful breasts. your insecurity travels to her because your stare of awe makes her feel like a monster, but you kiss her softly and you whisper that _she's beautiful _and you can tell she believes you by the way she kisses you back and the way that her back arches and the way her breathless moan leaves her lips as you take one of her breasts into your mouth.

she squirms for more, so that's exactly what you give her. her pants are gone and all that's left is the thin fabric of her underwear. you can tell how distracted she is by the way your tongue works on her nipple, so you take the chance to drag your hand down her abdomen and lower in a feather like way. your hand rests on top of the clothing and you can feel the dampness on your fingers. she feels the sudden heat at her entrance and you feel her body freeze, so you stop your ministrations on her breast and kiss your way up to her mouth again. she kisses you back with a similar intensity and you whisper _relax_ against her lips. she kisses you more and your free hand, your left hand, moves up to intertwine itself with her right. her muscles relax and seems to forget that you have your hand at her entrance. with the most delicate movement, you find her little bundle of nerves through the fabric and press your finger lightly against it. her chest swells at the action and her mouth opens in a silent moan, and you take the initiative to slide your tongue and deepen the already passionate kiss.

you start a small circular pattern around the little nub and you can feel her tense and relax continuously as the pleasure pulses through her. she clenches your hand and you can feel the sheets pull because her other hand is grasping them just as tightly as she's grasping you. she's making every attempt not to make a noise and she's failing because after every two or three turns around her clit, she lets out a little moan or a cry because all of it is getting to her. and you want to give her more.

you stop the pattern and you can feel her confusion and, dare you think, anger when you do. you chuckle lightly against her lips and pull away to look at her face. you can see the sweat glistening at the top of her forehead in the dimly lit room(the touch lamp that you have only has three light choices, and it is on the lowest lighting now) and her furrowed eyebrows. you can hear her heavy breathing and see her parted, swollen lips as she stares up at you waiting, begging for you to do something, anything. so you do. your hand moves under the fabric of her underwear and you touch her for the first time. the little patch of hair makes no challenge for you to find her clitoris again, and this time, you press you thumb against it hard. you watch as her green eyes disappear under her eyelids and you feel her chest push against yours as her head rolls against the pillow. you remove your thumb from against the delicate skin and you watch as she exhales the breath she inhaled before. you kiss the middle of her neck as you press your thumb against it again and you feel the intake of her breath and you can't help but grin. you trail kisses and feel her heavily beating pulse against your lips as you start the little circles again, and as you do this, you can feel her slipping.

she's desperately holding on, and you love that about her. her stubbornness, even when she's in absolute bliss, is probably what made you fall in love with her in the first place. she hated losing almost as much as you did, but you promise yourself that when she finishes to let her know how much of a victory it was for her, because you realize then that you are hers as much as she is yours.

she finds the courage to begin bucking against your hand and you feel so happy that she loves this and she wants this and the way that her blonde hair looks right now, sprawled all over the pillow and how her bottom lip looks like it's about to bleed from how hard she's biting it makes you believe that she _needs _this.

you decide to go all for it. you thank whatever person gave you the gene for long fingers, because right now you adore them. your thumb continues to stroke the little nub as your middle finger extends to her entrance. you rub the entrance and she takes notice of this. you lift your head and look at her and wonder if she's ok because no one has ever touched her the way you have touched her and no one has ever been inside of her and now you're inches away from making that last fact disappear. you're wondering if she's sure she wants it to change. you feel your heart skip a beat when she nods.

you realize how cold your finger tip must be as you slide the finger in. you see a discomfort pass over her features and you ask her if she's ok. she nods and tells you there's no pain and you nod with relief. you slide your finger out and push it back in and feel the walls clench around it. and slowly, you continue this motion and you feel her shift under you and you watch her expression and when you see her bite her lip you realize that she's ok and it gives you courage and happiness. the courage and happiness slip away when you insert your index finger, however. you see her eyes snap shut because you've stretched her a little too far, and it's been way too long for her to adjust. you don't move the fingers but you kiss her and apologize over and over and she smiles against your lips and kisses you back. she tells you it's ok and she makes a movement under you that pushes your fingers further in. she nods with a smile and you kiss her and you feel her relax again and forget the pain and you take the cue to press your thumb against her clitoris again and she moans against your lips.

the build up begins again. you rub your thumb a little harder and faster and you feel her losing herself again. she squirms and moves your fingers and you start to move them slowly. her hand clenches the sheets again and she rolls her head to your right and she bites her lip again to not cry out. you kiss her ear lobe and move the fingers a little faster, and the friction drives her crazy. her hips begin to buck against your fingers again and you know she doesn't realize she's doing this and you smile into a kiss you press against the skin near her ear. you circulate your thumb around her clitoris faster and you pump your fingers faster and you know she's going to come undone. you can hear the uneasiness in her whimpers as she arches her back off the bed and her grip on your hand tightens. her whimpers turn into cries and you look up because you want to see her face when she finishes. her mouth is agape and she looks like she might scream and it makes your thumb press a little harder and your fingers move a little faster and she forces her hips a little faster and faster and then it all stops. for a second she stops breathing and her eyebrows furrow and her eyes shut tight and her mouth is still open. and then, after many seconds she lets out the breath through her mouth and pants.

you don't want to move an inch because your afraid that you'll wake up from this dream, but her head turns to you and she smiles up at you and when you feel the shiver go down your spine as she leans up to kiss you, you realize it's not a dream but the best reality you've ever had.

the minutes pass and you lay beside her and brush a lazy hand through her hair as you watch her drift off and you wonder how you could feel so strongly about someone so delicate and you worry that your emotions might break them. your frantic thoughts stop because she has one of her green eyes open and she smiles and opens both and whispers three words that ease away your worried mind because you know she means it and you know it's for you, it was all always for you. so you kiss her forehead and whisper, _"I love you, too"._


End file.
